ARMS: The Movie (film)
Arms: The Movie (stylized as ARMS: The Movie) is an animated comedy movie idea by EeveeBoi87. It is based on the Nintendo Switch game of the same name. Synopsis Ever since the 1970's, the ARMS Grand Prix has been the most popular sport in the world. But after many years, it has become forgotten for unknown reasons. Meet Lola Pop; a clown and former street performer who after hearing of the forgetting of the ARMS League, becomes determined to reunite the original fighters in a plan to restore the league to its former glory. However, they'll have to face an old, vengeful and bitterly jealous champion before things take a twisted turn. Story It's the year 1981 and Biff was announcing the last moments of today's match in the world's most popular sport: the ARMS Grand Prix. The Iron King was facing off against Master Mummy and there was only 1 minute left. When Master Mummy gave all his might to beat The Iron King, the bell was rung and Biff had announced Master Mummy the winner with the audience cheering. The Iron King snarls and growls in anger and bitter jealousy as he stretched his arms and grabbed Biff, holding him hostage. But as the mayor of the city comes in, he disqualifies and bans The Iron King from the Grand Prix forever. Everyone leaves and ever since, the Grand Prix becomes forgotten for everyone around the world because of The Iron King's jealousy. 20 years later, Lola Pop was performing a spectacular show for an audience, somewhere in Italy. Her friends, who are also clowns are giving a better performance. Lola Pop gets determined and has the chance to show off her performing skill, much to the crew's dissapoinment. Everyone however, cheers and praise Lola Pop anyway. The show ends, and everyone leaves. This has Big Bozo, the boss of the clown crew, getting mad at Lola Pop. He then exiles her and Lola Pop starts feeling sad, walking through the streets of the Italian city. But when she turns around and sees one of the Television screens on the local TV store, the news was announced of the 20th anniversary of the once-proud-and-remembered-now-forgotten ARMS Grand Prix. But the crazy thing is, the news announcer says: "If there's anyone that can bring back the Grand Prix to its former glory, we will be forever on whoever's debt that steps up and does it." This makes Lola Pop cheer and smile, having enough determination to do such a thing. More Coming Soon. Deleted Scenes Coming Soon. Quotes Cast * Tara Strong - Lola Pop (main protagonist) * Patrick Warburton - Max Brass (deuteragonist) * Tabitha St. Germain - Twintelle * Ashleigh Ball - Min Min (tritagonist) * T.J. Miller - Helix * Nathan Vetterlein - Spring Man (anti-hero) * Jack Black - Byte * Kyle Glass - Barq * Matthew Mercer - Kid Cobra * Darin De Paul - Master Mummy * Phil LaMarr - Ninjara * Zoe Saldana - Ribbon Girl (major supporting character) * Cathy Weseluck - Biff * Jeff Bridges - Vindico/Iron King (sole antagonist) * Gary Schwartz - Hedlok (Bigger Bad) Reception Despite many video game-based movies having negative reviews, this film was praised for its story, its animation, and its incredible cast. The film was a box office and commercial success. This made sales on the Nintendo Switch go higher than ever before, making it the most loved game of the 21st century. Trivia * Jason Lee was originally going to play The Iron King before the role was given to Jeff Bridges during production. Category:Movies Category:Movies based on games Category:Comedy Category:EeveeBoi87's Ideas Category:Animated movies Category:ARMS Trilogy